


Alone

by Lamelodia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Book: The Missy Chronicles, Drabble, Missing Scene, The Master Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamelodia/pseuds/Lamelodia
Summary: Missing scene from the short story "Dismemberment" in "The Missy Chronicles": Missy arrives at her TARDIS after being thrown out of the Scoundrels Club.





	Alone

Her fists are clenched at her side. She moves, smoothly and peaceful, directly at a floriculture that wasn’t there the day before.

  
She opens the door of her TARDIS, unfaltering as usual. The sound of London is left behind when the doors are closed. The TARDIS hums, waiting.

  
And then, and only then, she lets a sob of pure spitefulness get out of her mouth. Missy strikes the console four times.

  
Missy glances at the wrecked console, whimpering while the unstoppable tears drop from her eyes.

  
If she still had the drums she wouldn't think about how lonely she is.

 


End file.
